I'm Tired
by Jl03
Summary: Edd and Huey meet at a rally for a change in the world and discuss what they are sick of. I do not own any of these shows, the creators do.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you can say my last name is parks.

Because mentally I am a bit tired.

Tired of the bull that society will let go unheard of.

I guess if something is pf a dire predicament, then it needs to be told in a story.

Well for some stories, it will probably need some embellishment to be herd.

Personally I have no complaints, but I want to know just one thing.

Why do people think that it is easy to be an entertainer, or want to be a celeb?

Really don't they know practice makes perfect.

Funny most of these people are not under the sign of Virgo.

Honestly I am absolutely tired of hate and ignorance that I see everyday.

What is the point you're just wasting your time in the end of it all damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly if I have to admit, I am tired of the sights the people want to show me.

I see many saying that they are hard.

But I can tell that they are just giving a show and a sad one at that.

I am tired to see people want to talk about what real music is.

Why complain about music, when you can simply enjoy the truth being spoken to you.

I am sick of people giving up when they have so much to offer.

But most of all I am just sick of people doubting their selves.

You know what I mean?


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly do know what you mean.

It's like they have will power, but they don't see it inside of them.

To me honestly it's sad, but I honestly will try to help them the best way that I can.

But seriously I am absolutely tired of people saying that this generation sucks.

I mean we didn't even make our mark yet.

Yet they still have the time to discuss how every single aspect of what we do is wrong.

If I have to say that is what I truly am pissed off at.


	4. Chapter 4

Now you've said it, people complain about everything this generation will do.

I believe that we are seen as a bad generation due to the media.

Lets face it the media have a huge impact on our lives.

And frankly I just hate that.

Do you remember just living in a world where we were safe from danger.

Or what about when as kids we had hardly any regrets to face.

Oh wait what did I just say in this world hardly anything is safe.

But let me go back to our topic.

Now a days when you think about it, why talk about how great a generation is.

When all generations all have people, but with different views on topics from past generations.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm tired of the bull that the media gives to the community these days.

I mean they turn a simple story into something dramatic in a matter of seconds.

The sad part is that people buy into it like it will save them or something.

I like to be entertained as much as the next guy but when is it enough.

I know what you mean.

The media plays with us and sees us as a way to make our minds wander through out the world.

Not saying that it's a bad thing but I wonder do we know the truth of it all.

Picture this one guy gets shot and another guy get's blamed for the whole thing.

Next thing you know people are mad at the man.

And I wonder why be mad at all.

Seriously if the story doesn't effect you or you don't know all the facts why continue with the story.

The reason it gets continued is because we need something to focus on.

As a society we dwell on the past and are fighting ideas we know nothing about.

And if a nation is in trouble they do one thing.

They show the negative instead of the positive side of it all.

Think about it would you really hear about a story if the government didn't care to tell the whole nation.

No because most of the world will look the other way unless it has something to do with how we are or how we were raised.


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously all that I herd these days is that you're bout that life.

And to me that is funny because you don't know nothing about that life.

That life you try to say you associate in doesn't even set to describe you.

You say you're bout that life but the minute you get in trouble you're humming another tune.

And that's a shame, thinking you have to be about that life to be accepted with your peers isn't needed.

I know you herd this before but if the people you hang out with,doesn't like what you do don't worry.

If they want to do something that will have someone worrying if you will survive get away.

Because you say you're about that life, but if you die or end up in jail, your family will be the ones wondering what they did wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

People saying that they are about that life is one thing, but what about teen pregnancies in the world.

Every time I look around, a girl is pregnant and they aren't ready for much responsibility yet.

I mean they think the baby will make them feel complete or will allow them to stay in a relationship.

Too bad that isn't the case these days, young women releasing babies to the world and thinking their parents will take care of them.

Funny that isn't the case and I wonder if that show 16 & Pregnant set a rise in teen pregnancies, thinking they can get a show out of their juvenile ways.

The way that I see it, there should be some requirements to having babies because just anyone can have a kid in this world you know what I mean.


	8. Chapter 8

The way that I see it, many people are homophobic for one reason.

They are just not comfortable with their selves at all.

I mean they are quick to bash homosexuals, because they don't like their selves.

I think they were raised to hate people that don't follow every page of the bible.

So what if they like the same sex, does it matter that they express their love to the public.

No, it doesn't people it's 2012, not 1950 the world have changed and the only way for the world to be better is if they change their selves.

People still say gay people contract aids, but anyone can and diseases don't discriminate so why should you.

Straight people are the reason homosexual people are in this world.

Straight people make the kid, and the kid decides their sexual orientation not the parent or the peers.

If you have a problem with gay people then why don't you just have problems with straight people.

Maybe not everyone can accept people being gay, but if more people stopped caring about what people thought about them the world would be better.


End file.
